las nubes rojas
by Rain-blue
Summary: Shikamaru se va con los Akatsukis sin dar explicaciones a nadie ¿ se quedaran Ino y Temari de brazos cruzados? ¿lograran traerlo de vuelta? [TemaxShikaxIno]
1. Chapter 1

LAS NUVES ROJAS

cap 1: yo ire a por ti! La decisión de Ino. 

Ino se encontraba en su habitación, tapada con una manta y con la cara en la almohada, sus sollozos y lagrimas se perdían en la esta. Ino ya no era esa niñita de 12 años que se enamoraba del primer chico guapo que encontraba, estaba muy enamorada y justamente del chico "de la habitación del al lado". Sakura volvía a ser su mejor amiga, y se contaban todas sus historias y misiones.

"protege lo que sea importante para ti con ambos brazos, aunque te cueste la vida" – susurro Ino ya boca arriba mirando el techo de la habitación – no he podido hacer nada…solo observar como se iva…SOY UNA INUTIL! – giro la cabeza y vio su foto preferida salían el grupo 7 y el grupo 10 juntos – Shikakun…If I cloud…

Flash back –

El grupo 10 estaba delante de 2 miembros de Akatsuki, si..ya eran Jounins, pero frente a los de Akatsuki no tenian nada que hacer.

yo los detendré con mi atadura de sombras – dijo Shikamaru – os dará

tiempo de huir hasta que se me agote el chacra

¡¿ estas tonto Shikamaru! – exclamó Chouji - ¡no vamos a dejarte

a dejarte aquí a tu serte!

- ¡¿es que acaso habéis olvidado que la misión es lo mas importante!

- dijo un indignado Shikamaru –

- ¿¡ se puede saber porque siempre quieres hacerte el héroe! –

exclamó Ino con los ojos empañados – ¡no te soporto idiota! Nippou! Shin-ten-shin no justu! El alma de Ino se metió dentro el cuerpo de Shikamaru, intento mover su cuerpo pero no pudo, la mente de shikamaru era mas fuerte de lo k pensaba.

_Ino, entiendelo. Espero que algun dia puedas perdonarme._

_Shika!..._

Shikamaru repelió el ataque e Ino volvio a su cuerpo atontada…viendo a Shikamaru de espaldas.

¡Chouji! Cojela e iros de aquí – exclamó Shikamaru –

pero… - dijo un dudoso Chouji –

¡la misión e lo mas importate! Iros de aquí ya! ¡no se cuanto mas

va a durar esto…

Fin del flasback –

Ino llevaba ya días muy triste…ni Sakura ni las bobadas de Naruto la hacían sonreír.

ahora entiendo como te sentías cuando se fue sasuke… - dijo Ino

muy triste con la mirada perdida en su tè frio.

Inochan… - dijo su amiga peli-rosa – yo…

En ese momento apareció Naruto con 2 fideos largos k le salían de la nariz una peluca afro rubia y unas gafas de sol:

eh miradme! Soy bo-bo-bo! Ataque del pelo nasal! Dattebayo! – dijo Naruto kon la pose de bobo moviendo los fideos de la nariz encima de sakura e Ino.

¡¡Baka! – exclamo sakura pegandole un puñetazo a Naruto - ¡esto es algo serio!

Solo quería k Ino sonriera… - dijo Naruto tocandse el ñaño k Sakura le había echo – ¿y porque no vamos a buscarlo?

¡¡uruka...! – chillo Sakura ya fuera de sus orbitas - ¡ no ves que no sabemos donde esta! ¡ ni donde encontrarle! ¡además k esta con Akatsuki! ¡ k no es una organización qulakiera! ¡ esta todo lleno de asesinos de classe S! y Tusnade-sama nunca nos dejara salir a buscarlo! Tenemos deberes como ninjas! Además a lo peor ya esta…

Ino se lebanto de la mesa, miro firmemente al cielo, apretó los puños, solto un largo suspiro y se fue corriendo.

¡Mira lo que has logrado! – exclamo el kyubi a su compañera –

¿¡encima yo! – se quejó Sakura – serás…

#€&!

escena censurada

Ya caía la noche en Konoha, todo el mundo estaba durmiendo menos Ino, quien hacia las maletas, la chica salio por la ventana con las cosas en unamochila, dejando una nota en la mesaa que decía "he ido a recuperar lo que de verdad me importa".

_No me importa quien te tenga, ni lo fuerte que pueda ser mi rival, lo unico que me importa eres tu Shikakun…no me imporía perder la vida si puedo verte una vez y…confesarte que te amo. _(pensava Ino mientras salía de Konoha)

Ino ya estaba en las afueras de la villa oculta de la hoja cuando Ino se percató de una sombray se paro.

¡eh petarda! – esa sombra se podían reconocer cuatro coletas –

¿te crees muy valiente no?

Ino pasó de ella y sguido su camino andando en dirección al bosque

¿y de verdad crees que podrás enfrentarte a Aatsuki tu sola? – le pregunto Temari – se te comerán viva.

Me da igual – respondió Ino sin parar de andar – ya no tengo nada que perder –

Te acompañaré – dijo Temari –

Y acaso crees que la situación cambiará mucho aunque me acompañes tu? – dijo Ino sonriendo picaramente –

Quieras o no soy mas fuerte que tu y dentro de poco haré las pruebas para ANBU – declaró la chica de la Arena –

¡oh! ¡que mayor!– dijo Ino irónicamente – haz lo que te rote

bien – dijo finalmente Temari – pues te acompañaré, traeremos a Shikamaru de vuelta…corrijo de vuelta a mis brazos.

¡¡que te crees tu eso rica! – exclamo Ino con la venita hinchada –

Shikamaru es mio! – anuncio Temari –

¡me pertenece! ¡ yo lo vi primero! – exclamo Ino –

¿Por qué siempre me das la misma respuesta?

Y así empezó la aventura para encontrar a Shikamaru y traerlo de vuelta. ¿conseguirán encontrarlo? ¿Sakura,Naruto y Chouji se quedaran igual cuando encuentren la nota de Ino? ¿me dejareis revews? Todo esto en el siguiente capitulo! "-(titulo x penar todavía XD)


	2. Chapter 2

LAS NUBES ROJAS, CAP 2: Un enemigo inesperado

Oi! Ino! – exclamó la chica de la Arena cansada de tanto andar – podemos parar a descansar, llevamos 12 horas sin parar…y ya hemos pasado por aquí 15 veces!

El plano cambia, pasando de verse la cara de Temari a un plano picado…estaban las 2 andando por el desierto, solo habían dunas, dunas y mas dunas…nada mas.

¡Eso es imposible! yo nunca me pierdo– declaró la joven Yamanaka con mucho orgullo –

¡¿eres cabezota eh! – exclamo Temari, quien corrió un par de metros delante Ino para recoger algo del suelo – ¡mira! Deje este Kunai aquí clavado cuando empecé a sospechar…¡QUE ANDAVAMOS EN CIRCULOS!

¡Yo nunca me pierdo cabeza con 4 plumeros! – chillo ya la fémina del grupo

10, estresada por el calor y el sol golpeándole incesabalemnte -

Eres tozuda como tu sola – suspiro finalmente la Kunoichi de la Arena ya cansada de pelearse verbalmente con Ino –

No lo sabes tu bien – dijo Ino, quien al final de esa frase le saco la lengua amistosamente –

Temari sonrrió, era el primer gesto amistoso de Ino en los 2 dias de viaje que llevaban.

Anda ven aquí – dijo la chica de la arena abriendo su abanico haciendo un poco de sombra, invitando a Ino a que descansara un rato –

Después de descansar unos minutos una vaga sombra se podía disipar a la lejanía…eran 2 figuras de personas que iban a pie como ellas, una era muy alta y corpulenta con relación a la otra.

¿les puedes reconocer? – pregunto Temari a Ino –

¡¿y a mi que me preguntas! –exclamo Ino irritada – yo soy una Yamanaka y no una Hyugga aunque tengamos los ojos parecidos yo no veo de lejos.

Vale eh? Perdone usted señorita - respondió Temari sarcásticamente –

¿Nos acercamos a ellos? No creo que anden perdidos como nosotras – aclaro Ino aunque…¿Qué hacemos si son enemigos mas poderos que nosotros?

¡Nos los cargamos y ya esta! ¡ venga! ¡ que tengo ganas de pelear! -exclamo Temari que cogió a Ino de la muñeca y la llevo casi a rastras de la velocidad que llevaba –

Esos 2 cuerpos eran cada vez mas visibles pasando a ser figuras a ser ya personas con un contorno cada vez mas definido…lo primero k se podía diferenciar eran sus ropajes…una larga capa negra con nubes rojas.

Las dos chicas se quedaron paralizadas, ya encontraron lo que andaban buscando, pero las 2 sabían que a las buenas no les dirían donde estaba Shikamaru, y sabían mas bien aun que por las malas no lograrían nada.

Uno de los 2 se les acercó…era el mas bajito…pelo negro y ojos rojos…Sharingan.

¿Sasuke kun? – pregunto Ino paralizada –

¡¿Cómo! – exclamo Temari sin lograr comprender nada – pero si la misión…

(N/A: os recuerdo que hace 3 años que Sasuke partió y que las 2 hace 3 años que no le han vuelto a ver)


	3. Cap3: ¡El Reencuentro!

Las nubes rojas: Cap 3: el Reencuentro

Anteriormente en "Las nubes rojas" (N/A: XDDD suena a telenovela cutre xD)

_¿Sasuke kun? – pregunto Ino paralizada – _

_¡¿Cómo! – exclamo Temari sin lograr entender nada – pero si la misión…_

_(N/A: os recuerdo que hace 3 años que Sasuke partió y que las 2 hace 3 años que nolo han vuelto a ver)_

- vaya vaya…parece que tu hermanito es popular entre las chicas eh? – dijo el segundo personaje mas alto, con cara de pescado (N/A: XDDD)

hermanito… - Ino ya no reaccionaba…tenia al mismísimo hermano de Sasuke ante sus narices - entonces tu eres…

Uchiha…Itachi – respondió Itachi –

Entonces tu debes ser… - dijo Temari fijándose en su acompañante –

**Hoshigaki** Kisame - respondio Kisame –

Ino no podía dar credito a lo que estava viendo, el gran Itachi y otro miembro del mismísimo Akatsuki enfrente suyo. Estaban perdidas.

¿a que habéis venido? - pregunto Kisame –

Nara Shikamaru – dijo Temari firmamente sin rodeos –

Los dos miembros de Akatsuki se quedaron sorprendidos, pero eso no se manifestaba en sus serios rostros. Ino reaccionó y fue a corregir a su compañera.

jajajajajajajajajajajajaa dejadla el sol le ha golpeado mucho la cabeza ya no sabe lo que se dice jajajajaja – dijo Ino riendo como una loca intentando disimular –

claro que se lo que me digo! Estas tonta o que? – se quejo Temari –

Ino cojio a temari por el brazo y le dijo a la oreja de su compañera.

¿estas tonta o que? ¡No podremos ganarles ni en coña! Y aunque lo lográsemos no nos lo dirían! ¡Yo quería seguirles! ¡Pero tu ya has metido el abanico hasta el fondo!

Ya déjame cobarde! – exclamó Temari – Sabemos k tenéis a Shikamaru! Entregádnoslo

Oye! ¡¿A quien le llamas cobarde Kunoichi de 3 al cuarto! – dijo Ino enfadadísima -

No se como habéis logrado esa información – dijo Itachi – pero ahora que lo sabéis no os podemos dejar con vida –

¡JA! Mas quisierais! – dijo Temari muy excitada abriendo su gigantesco abanico– ¡venid a por mi!

¡déjame a esta a mi Itachi! – dijo Kisame – no sabes lo bien que me lo pasaré con ella…

¡vuélvete al mar pescadito! – dijo Temari muy excitada – DAI KAMAITACHI NO JUSTU!

Un montón de Arena se levanto cegando al Akatsuki de de la villa oculta de la Ola,. Cuando el mini tornado de arena desapareció se pudo percatar pánico en la cara de Temari, la espada de Kisame se movía…parecía como si estuviera masticando el chacra k havia en ese ataque…y Kisame no tenia ni un rasguño.

vaya…creo que te he subestimado…puedes llegar a ser peligrosa – declaró Kisame - por eso mismo acabare contigo ya mismo.

¡CUIDADO TEMARI! – exclamó Ino –

yo de ti… - dijo Itachi – vigilaría tu espalda

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron tanto que parecía que fueran a salirse de sus orbitas, podía notar el olor de el Uchiha detrás suyo.

Kuso…

Ino se volteo para cubrirse las espaldas…pero estaba luchando contra el mayor de los Uchiha, Ino solo vio un Kunai delante acercándose inminentemente cada vez mas rápido, con unos reflejos de oro lo esquivo como pudo…pero le rasgo la cara, tenia un profundo corte el la mejilla izquierda.

_Mierda! Mierda mierda mierda mierda..MIERDA! – pensó Ino mientras se secaba la sangre de su nueva cicatriz con el reverso de la mano – es demasiado fuerte para mi…y no solo para mi…sino para Temari también… - se giro hacia su compañera, que apenas podía contra Kisame – si apenas puede defenderse ante Kisame…- volvió a dirigir su mirada contra Itachi – las técnicas tanto ilusorias como las de confusión mental que son mi especialidad no servirán de Nada contra Itachi…ni Sasukekun ni Kakashi-sensei que ambos poseen Sharingan pudieron contrarrestarle…yo…yo..no puedo hacer nada…_

Flash Back

Ino, Sakura, Naruto y Rock-lee estavan entrenando, llevaban ya horas y horas corriendo, Sakura e Ino a la vez cayeron desplomadas al suelo del cansancio.

wah…no puedo correr mas…por mi que hoy ya ha acabado el entrenamiento matutino… - dijo Ino casi ahogándose cogiendo aire -

¡y que lo digas! Para mi también – añadio Sakura –

¿¡ pero que hacéis Dattebayo! – se quejo Naruto – sois unas blandengues ¡venga arriba!

¿¡¿¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS BLANDENGUE? – parecía que la Inner de la Sakura se havia despertado tomando a Sakura –

¿veis como aun os queda energia? – dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrrisa dándoles la mano para que se levantaran-

yo me rindo…me voy a casa que ya me toca el turno de dependienta… - de repente alguien le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte a la mejilla de Ino, quien salio disparada y chocó contra un árbol, sí, era Gai-sensei - ¿¡ PERO QUE HACES LOCO!

Nunca digas que te rendirás Ino-san – dijo Lee ayudándole a levantarse otra vez – mirarme a mi, no puedo utilizar técnicas ilusorias, ni detectarlas, no puedo duplicar mi cuerpo, solo puedo valerme del Tekken…¿ves que me haya rendido? ¿ves que haya tirado la toalla? Lo he tenido mas difícil que tu Ino-san y he salido adelante: porque nunca me he rendido –

LEEEEEEEEEE! – dijo Gai sensei con lagrimas en los ojos – QUE BELLAS PALABRAS, LEEEE!

GAI SENSEEEEEEEI! – dijo Lee con lagrimas en los ojos tambien – PORQUE HE TENIDO UN GRAN MAESTRO! GAI-SENSEEEEEI!

LEEEEEEEEEEEEE

GAI-SENSEEEEEEI

LEEEEEEEEEEEEE

GAI-SENSEEEEEEI

Se abrazan y sale una puesta de sol, Sakura y Naruto estaban con la Gotita que se les caía…pero Ino estaba boque-abierta…las palabras de Rock-Lee le habían marcado…ahora sabia que había gente peor que ella y que había salido adelante sin rendirse…y que por muy difícil que fuera la situación…ella seguiría adelante.

Fin del Flash Back

_Se que perderé, que seguramente moriré…pero tengo muy claro que lucharé!_

Empieza a sonar de fondo la música de "the rising and Fighting spirit" e Ino empezó a acumular mucho chacra, tanto que a su alrededor había una Aura de chacra de un metro.

Ino fue a una velocidad impresionante a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra Itachi, este quien sin ningún esfuerzo le paraba los golpes con una cara inexpresiva.

Por el otro lado Temari estaba flipando con el cambio de fuerza de Ino, Kisame aprovecho para pegarle un puñetazo en el estomago que la dejo doblada al suelo, su enemigo aprovecho y le dio una patada que la izo salir despedida por los aires unos metros.

Ino salto muy alto, le lanzo muchos Kunais, Itachi recogió el primero que le llegó, paro los demás con el primero y el ultimo que le llego lo desvió lanzando el que tenia en la mano, justo después de hacerlo apareció el pie de Ino dispuesto a pegarle una patada, Itachi se tiro hacia atrás un par de centímetros justo para k no le tocara el pie, alargo un brazo y le cogió x el tobillo (e igual que la mano de Sasuke) se la partió, Ino Chilló pero sus chillidos fueron ahogados x una de las manos de Itachi que fueron a parar en su cuello.

todos los de Konoha sois débiles – dijo Itachi fríamente apretando cada vez mas su mano contra el cuello de Ino – Konoha no tiene futuro.

La mano de Itachi estaba apretando tan fuerte que Ino estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento pero…pudo disipar una sombra.

este no era el trato – esa voz…era de Shikamaru –


	4. Cap 4: La Promesa

LAS NUVES ROJAS, Cap.4: La promesa

_Anteriormente en las nubes rojas:_

- todos los de Konoha sois débiles – dijo Itachi fríamente apretando cada vez mas su mano contra el cuello de Ino – Konoha no tiene futuro.

La mano de Itachi estaba apretando tan fuerte que Ino estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento pero…pudo disipar una sombra.

este no era el trato – esa voz…era de Shikamaru –

Temari levantó un poco la cabeza, sus oidos no la engañaban, ni tampoco lo hicieron sus ojos al verlo. Era Shikamaru.

Shikamaru… - dijo débilmente Temari –

Ino por el otro lado aun seguía consciente, Itachi paro de ahogarla al oír esa voz, Ino intento girar la cuello pero no pudo hacerlo ni un centímetro, pero al oír la ese nombre de la boca de Temari…

Shika… - susurró Ino, quería hablar pero apenas le llegaba aire a los pulmones –

¿Qué haces tu aquí? – pregunto Kisame – vuelve a la cueva.

Abaja esa espada – dijo Shikamaru muy serio –

Shikamaru aprecio justo cuando Kisame iba a darle el golpe de gracia a Temari.

y tu abaja esos humos – dijo Kisame dejando la espada clavada en el suelo - ¿Cómo has conseguido salir sin que Sasori te viera?

Pero Shikamaru pasaba por completo de Kisame, ahora su mirada se dirigió hacia Itachi.

Suéltala – dijo firmamente Shikamaru –

A Ino ya no le quedaban dudas, esa voz que havia estado a su lado durante tantos años era inconfundible, Shikamaru havia vuelto a rescatarla, tal y como se prometieron de pequeños.

Flash Back

Aparecía Ino de pequeña, con ese suave y corto pelo, y sus adorables y grandes ojos azules fijados en el ramo de flores que estaba haciendo para su madre para el día de la madre.

ya veras que contenta se pondrá mamá cuando le traiga este ramo la verdad es que me esta quedando muy bien jeje – dijo Ino felizmente mientras se limpiaba la cara de barro que tenia –

Pero unas sombras se acercaban a ella, Ino se levantó alegremente a ver quien era, eran los chicos abusones de su promoción.

hola chicos! - respondió Ino muy felizmente – ¿que queríais?

¿Qué estas haciendo – pregunto uno de ellos –

un ramo de flores para mi mamá ya veréis que contenta se pondrá cuando se lo traiga – respondió la pequeña Ino –

¿me lo dejas ver? – pregunto uno de ellos con malicia –

¡Claro! ¡Toma! - y la Inocente Ino le mostró el ramo –

El chico le dio un manotazo a las manos de Ino, ella por reflejos aparto las manos al recibir el golpe y el ramo cayó al suelo, el mismo chico lo pisoteoóhasta dejar sin un pétalo a las flores del ramo.

¡¿pero que haces? – dijo Ino muy enfadada – ¡¡me costo mucho escojer todas esas flores y colocarlas como estaban para que quedara esa combinación de colores!

El mimo abusón le empezó a tirarle del pelo.

¡por tu culpa le han dado calabazas a mi hermana! – dijo el chico que le estiraba del pelo –

¿Cómo? – dijo Ino sin dar crédito a lo que oía –

¡el chico que le gusta a mi hermana la ha rechazado porque dice que le gustas tu!

Mi madre siempre me esta riñendo porque dice que no me parezco en nada en ti y que debería tomar ejemplo de ti y siempre me castiga – dijo una chica del grupo-

¡y mi profesor dice lo mismo!

¡ si eso!

¡por tu culpa todos tenemos problemas!

Ino se harto, le metió un codazo al chico que le estaba tirando el pelo, al recibir el golpe la soltó, Ino sacó un montón de shurikens de sus bolsillos, y con una puntería impresionante se los clavo en alguna parte de la ropa sin llegarles a tocar la piel.

¡yo solo estoy enamorada de un chico! ¡ si hago las cosas mejor que vosotros es porque me esfuerzo y no me paso el dia holgazaneando y buscando pelea – respondió Ino sin pelos en la lengua – ¡largaos todos de aquí!

¡¿pero de que vas engreída?

¡ te daremos una lección que te hará bajar los humos!

Todos se tiraron encima de Ino, al principio pudo luchar contra los primeros, pero al tirarse todos a la vez la inmovilizaron al suelo.

¡yo la dejaría calva! - dijo la chica –

¡pues yo le dejaría la cara tan fea como al profesor Ibiki! – dijo el primer chico sujetado un kunai –

¡BASTA YA! ¡¡¡SOLTADME!

Una piedra golpe la nuca del primer chico.

¿¡quien ha sido!

¿Es que no habéis escuchado a la princesa? – pregunto Shikamaru jugando con otra piedra en la mano –

¿¡ que has dicho alfeñique!

¡¡que la soltéis! – dijo Shikamaru lanzandole otra piedra que le dio en el ojo –

¿Qué le has hecho a mi novio? – dijo la chica fuera de sus orbitas – ahora lo veras!

Todo el grupo fue corriendo hacia Shikamaru.

¡ ten cuidado Shikakun! – grito Ino –

¡kagemane no jutsu! – dijo Shikamaru, y una sombra ató a todos los abusones – ala, aquí os quedáis un ratito, hasta que anochezca, aver cuanto os riñen vuestras madres a la hora que lleguéis y a ver cual se va a creer que se dominar ya la técnica de mi clan – Shikamaru les saco la lengua, se dirigió hacia Ino y la ayudo a levantarse - ¿estas bien princesa?

Si…si… - dijo Ino toda sonrojada –

¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta antes de que se ponga el sol? - propuso Shikamaru cojiendola de bracito (N/A: ya sabéis como se cogen del brazo los abuelitos y los niños cuando son pequeños)

¡claro que shi! – dijo Ino acorrucando su cabecita en el hombro de Shikamaru mientras andaban –

Llegaron a un tejado (N/A: recordáis donde el profesor Mizuki y Naruto hablan en el primer tomo?)

muchísimas gracias Shikakun – dijo Ino dándole un beso en la mejilla – si no fuera por ti ahora seria calva . 

de nada princesa - respondió shikamaru con una amplia sonrisa –

vaya…creo que tendré que entrenarme mas fuerte aun…aun soy muy débil – dijo Ino avergonzada bajando la cabeza y mirando al suelo –

eso no es verdad – dijo shikamaru - eres una chica increíble, y lo digo en todos los sentidos, pero ninguna aspirante a Gennin como nosotros se habría podido librar de una inmovilización de ese tipo, solo.

Aaaaaaa – dijo Ino boqui-abierta por la explicación de su compañero –

Hubo un largo silencio. Shikamaru lo aprovecho para mirar las nubes e Ino para embobarse mirando al jovencísimo Nara.

y… - empezó a decir Ino –

¿y? - pregunto Shikamaru levantando una ceja esperando a que su rubia compañera contestara –

¿y…si me vuelven a atacar y no estas? – pregunto Ino con los ojos empañados –

no digas bobadas – respondió Shikamaru secándole una pequeña lagrima que le empezaba a resbalar por la mejilla - yo siempre te protegeré, aun que este muy lejos, vendré a salvarte de quien sea. Te lo prometo.

Shikamaru…

Ella se lanzo a los brazos de él, y cuando empezaba a salir la primera estrella, se izo una promesa de niños, que quien sabe si con el tiempo se cumpliría a o caería en el olvido.

Fin del Flas back

- he dicho que la sueltes – repitió Shikamaru -

Incomprensiblemente Itachi le izo caso, abrió la mano y dejo caer a Ino de cualquier manera al suelo.

volvámonos – dijo Shikamaru y les dio la espalda –

Los otros dos miembros de Akatsuki no le discutieron y empezaron a irse en dirección a la cueva.

Shika…maru… - dijo Temari levantándose como podía del suelo – volvamos a casa.

No puedo – respondió fríamente Shikamaru, le sujeto el mentón con el dedo índice para que le mirara a la cara y le dio un beso en la frente – lo siento.

Shikamaru empezó a seguir a sus dos nuevos compañeros.

¡Shikamaru! -dijo Ino que ya havia recobrado el aliento, estava de pie, cojeando porque tenia un tobillo roto –

Este se volteo y la miro con indiferencia.

¿Por qué nos has salvado? ¿es por la promesa? ¿aun la recuerdas? – dijo Ino con lagrimas en los ojos por miedo a la respuesta de su ex-camarada –

Olvida todo lo que relacionabas conmigo – dijo Shikamaru muy frió, y saco su brazo de la capa, se podía ver la bandana, aun la llevaba puesta –

¿¡Qué lo olvide? ¡Pero si aun llevas la bandana! ¡ se que aun quieres volver! – grito Ino ya desperada –

Ino…- dijo Temari por primera vez con la voz temblorosa – no va a volver, mírale bien la bandana ¿quieres?

Así lo Izo Ino, y si aun la llevaba con el símbolo de Konoha pero…la bandana estaba algo cambiada, el símbolo de Konoha de la bandana de Shikamaru tenia algo diferente de los demás habitantes de la villa de la hoja, tenia una enorme ralla tachada por encima del símbolo de la hoja. Como la bandana de Itachi. Shikamaru se habia renegado.

no…no puede ser… - dijo Ino dejanose caer de rodillas al suelo apretando fuertemente la arena que tenia entre sus dedos - ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!

FIN.

¿Por qué ha venido Shikamaru a salvarlas? ¿será por la promesa? ¿y que es ese trato del que hablaba antes? ¿Qué harán Ino y Temari ahora que han descubierto que Shikamaru se ha renegado de Konoha? ¡Todas estas respuestas en el siguiente episodio! ¡no os lo perdáis ;)! Dejen revews plis . 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weno para que luego digáis que no actualizo aquí os pongo 3 episodios de golpe hala xD, es que tengo un problema, que o me sobra tanto el tiempo que me aburro profundamente o apenas duermo 4 horas U perdonad este mal horario, pero es que mi trabajo es agotador --.


End file.
